Vaccaro Huttbroker
Vaccaro Huttbroker was a business leader and dark arts specialist during the time of the Clone Wars. He lead Huttbroker Corp all by himself, with help from his generals, trying to succeed his late aunt, Xalandra Nova. Early Life Vaccaro Huttbroker was born and raised on Coruscant, along with his siblings. At the age of five, he was separated with his younger sister, Kaayla Huttbroker. They were separated because of a family crisis having to do with the Trade Federation. His mother was one of the only humans in the Trade Federation, and was charged guilty for killing the current Viceroy during that time, and also trying to kill his assisstant, Nute Gunray. After that, her whole family was being hunted down by trained Bounty Hunters hired by the devious Viceroy. They went to live in the classier and richer part of Coruscant, known as the Rich District. He went with his uncles surname, Visari. He also had his first name changed, to Revel. Revel Visari. After his mother was put to death, and his father was no where to be found, he lived a sad and lonely childhood, even though being given everything by his rich uncle. Personality Vaccaro Huttbroker was very vain and rude to anyone who didn't agree with them in his later years. Being the kid his family forgot, because his mom was sleeping around in the Coruscant Underworld, because her father stopped supporting her for a year. So he felt like the outcast, and he never made any friends, just a couple of people in his classes at his academy. If you did what he said and agreed with him, he would be very nice to you. Family Murders At the age of 14, he was living a quiet life with his uncle and aunt, in a high skyscraper. He was playing with his little cousin, hating every minute of it. He looks up, and there are speeders flying very close to the apartment. His aunt, Vamilla Visari, ran into the living room, grabbed his cousin, and told him to get Kaayla. He did as she said, wondering what was going on. He thought that the attacks from the Trade Federation were over, but apparently he was wrong. In the lobby of the apartment building, a huge bomb went off, having the apartments collapse on each other. The Visari lived in the penthouse suite, so no one was falling on them. The family was going to the speeder to get off, but getting in the speeder, a bounty hunter, unknown to Revel, shot his aunt getting into the speeder, her body falling to the speeder. He was then killed by Revel's uncle, who turns to be a sith lord. Revel thought everything was safe, and they were going to live, he realized the other buildings around him collapse to the ground. There was an attack on Coruscant. His uncle, still with the blade open, stabbed Kaayla in the chest, and took the baby with him, in a split second, a bomb went off from the dead bounty hunter's body, and blew the landing off the edge, his uncle and the baby ran back into the house, never to be seen again. While the landing platform was falling to the ground, Revel made a split second decision to grab the controls and fly it right out of the Rich District. His aunts body fell on him and prevented him from driving it, so it was flipped and all his dead family members fell out of the speeder and he barely hung on. He then turned it around again and flew out of the area, and into the Underworld, which was doing crazy because of the attack on Coruscant. He had to know who was behind it. Discovering his Past Going into the underworld of Coruscant, he remembered where he lived as a child, he soon found directions into the Middle District of Coruscant. He found the family home, and came in, and the whole family was pointing guns at him. He explained to them what happened, the family not believing him. He ran away before being killed, and found out about Nova Corp - the business that was behind the attack on Coruscant. Nova Corp & Dark Nebula Vaccaro traveled to Dark Nebula Town, a huge metropolis on the volcano planet of Mustafar. He knew thats where Nova Corp headquarters were, and he wanted to know why they attacked his family. He set out for Xalandra Nova's palace, near the borders of Nebula Town. When he got to the palace, he found Xalandra yelling at a worker, and shortly after booting him out of her squad and kicking him out. He soon found out that Xalandra was his aunt from his other side of the family, and her corporation was paid to kill the Visari. He then took the last name Nova, and his name was Mirax Nova. He joined Nova Corp, and then Dark Nebula, and Nova Corps. He was a general in her army and did whatever she directed him to. After a month in her empire, she stopped showing up, and he eventually left and joined Dark Empress. He had his name changed, once again, and lived peacefully until WAR EAGLE destroyed Dark Empress, he was then without an affiliate. Alliance with Sith Nebula As Revel Visari, as soon as Sith Nebula got popular, he immediately got an alliance with them. He got a very good friendship with Shira Validwar, the leader of Sith Nebula. They fought many battles together against various Clone and Jedi groups. Currently the war is spreading through the galaxy. Birth of Huttbroker Corp Going back to his old family, the Huttbrokers, he then thought of Nova Corp, the group that killed most of his family members. He wanted that kind of power, so he decided to make a branch of Night Ravens, Huttbroker Corp that will control weapons, food, and spices going through Sector 4. He built his Empire from the ground up, and when it was very popular, it was attacked and almost destroyed by a sith lord named Darth Terous. Even after that, he did not give up, and made into one of the biggest spice companies in the galaxy. Destruction of Huttbroker Corp Vaccaro Huttbroker led one of the biggest trading companies, Huttbroker Corp. Vaccaro started trying to increase the Huttbroker Clan, as he was doing that, he decided that he should leave the Huttbroker Family, and move on. The rest of the family was fine with this. He decided to single handedly destroy his own corporation, by starting wars with rival companies and firing and killing important people in the company. He knew doing this and destroying the company would result in a major wound in Night Ravens. He fled from the main headquarters while it was being bombed and destroyed. After the destruction of Huttbroker Corp, he retired peacefully and rich and currently resides in a penthouse in Coruscant. Category:Leader Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Togruta Category:Huttbroker Family Category:Male Characters Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars Category:Lifetime Members